Digital video decoders decode compressed digital data that represent video images in order to reconstruct the video images. A highly optimized hardware architecture can be created to address a specific video decoding standard, but this kind of solution is typically limited to a single format. On the other hand, a fully software based solution is capable of handling any encoding format, but at the expense of performance. Currently the latter case is solved in the industry by the use of general-purpose processors running on personal computers. Sometimes the general-purpose processor is accompanied by digital signal processor (DSP) oriented acceleration modules, like multiply-accumulate (MAC), that are intimately tied to the particular internal processor architecture. For example, in one existing implementation, an Intel Pentium processor is used in conjunction with an MMX acceleration module.
Others in the industry have addressed the problem of accommodating different encoding/decoding algorithms by designing special purpose DSPs in a variety of architectures. Some companies have implemented Very Long Instruction Word (VLIW) architectures more suitable to video processing and able to process several instructions in parallel. In these cases, the processors are difficult to program when compared to a general-purpose processor. In special cases, where the processors are dedicated for decoding compressed video, special processing accelerators are tightly coupled to the instruction pipeline and are part of the core of the main processor.
Yet others in the industry have addressed the problem of accommodating different encoding/decoding algorithms by simply providing multiple instances of hardware dedicated to a single algorithm.
All of the above-mentioned decoding schemes involve complex interactions amongst the various modules in the decoding system. Intimate and efficient communication between multiple modules in the decoding system would greatly increase the decoding system's efficiency and performance.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.